I love you
by FrankenMoMo
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote for my friend and I wanted to post it to see what you guys thought. Please read and review! AU Thranduil/OC


*All rights belong to J.R.R Tolkien; I own nothing but my characters and the plot. Please read and review!*

She stood before a full length mirror; her slender frame was hugged by the rich satin dyed with the contrasting shades of dark forest and pale meadow greens, her long chocolate brown hair fell in loose waves down her back, high cheek bones and fair skin helped to pronounce the silver doe eyes that were framed by long thick brown lashes.

Mia almost didn't recognize herself. She had never been hidden behind such fine pieces of cloth; her family was never able to afford such material.

She never dreamed she would be in this position, loved by the supposedly cold, harsh, bitter King of Mirkwood.

The doors behind her opened and a maid stepped inside, carrying a small white box, "The King has requested you wear this at this evening's dinner." She held out the box in her small hands.

Mia smiled softly at the woman and accepted the box "Thank you." After the maid returned to her other duties, Mia opened the box, expecting to see some big expensive piece of jewelry.

Instead she revealed a simple peridot oval gem surrounded by small diamonds hanging from a silver chain. She froze, mesmerized by the beauty of the gem. Thranduil…

Mia entered the dining hall, already feeling out of place. The crowds of Elven nobles gathered in the great hall. Females were dressed in dazzling robes of every shade and color, while the males were dressed in beautiful mixtures of silks of every color and armor made of bright silvers and dark gold.

The grand halls of pale ivory and dark wood were decorated with satin ribbons, various flowers and swirling leaf designs.

A massive marble table was weighed down by numerous platters of vegetables, meats, fruits, and different types of sweet wine. The sweet smells of the food and perfumes filled my nose and my head swam from looking at all the bright colors. Lovely music of harps and flutes filled the air with the soft melodic tunes that had me smiling softly to myself.

Looking around at the fair and beautiful faces of all of the elves had me nervously fidgeting with my long skirts and smiling nervously at the ones who gave me a polite smile.

Thranduil immediately spotted his little elf and left the noble elves he had previously been conversing with without so much as an 'excuse me.' He was too focused on the way she stood in the center off the room, seeming so lost among the other elves.

He was too focused on the way her hair fell down in such lovely waves, her fair skin flawless and glowed with health, her silver eyes shined brightly and clashed beautifully with her dress. The dress he gave her clung to her body exquisitely, and the necklace he had made especially for her hung at the hollow of her neck. She was breathtaking.

He stepped up behind her small form "Are you enjoying yourself, Mia?" She jumped in surprise. "Y-yes." Her reply was quiet, she turned to face him, and he did not fail to see a light pink dust her soft cheeks or the way her plump pink lips parted when she gasped in surprise.

He raised his hand and gently brushed her cheek with the back of his hand, causing her skin to tingle, and her blush to darken. "Come join me at the head of the table…"

She had never felt so small before. Aside from the oversize table, the stares of the nobles weighed her down more than 1000 pounds of gold.

She felt insignificant, worthless, and out of place among these high class aristocrats.

But then, Thranduil discreetly placed his hand on hers and twined our fingers. A simple sign of affection that was very unlike Thranduil but as simple as it may be it did not sit well with the guests within close rang of them.

Disappointment, disapproval, and distaste screwed their expressions. Their dislike of her was clear. The judgmental gazes furthered the doubts swirling within her mind.

She never belonged here and she didn't deserve Thranduil. An agonizing pain burned her chest at her next decision.

Sensing the distress in his beloved, Thranduil turned his eyes onto Mia, and squeezed her hand lightly. She met his eyes, and for that one instant they connected.

Thranduil saw the tears that reddened her beautiful eyes, felt the pain and hurt that filled her heart, and sensed the frailty of her soul. Suddenly, just as their connection had reached his heart, it was broken with a single jerk of her hand.

She rose abruptly from the table causing every guest to fall silent. Just as quickly as she had ripped her hand from Thranduil's grasp, she fled from the room and escaped from the sneering and judgmental minds of the higher class.

All was silent within the great hall, slowly Thranduil stood to his feet his gaze remained on the path his mate just took, then without notice his gaze turned fierce and was aimed at all at the table "If you will excuse me, **My Mate** is in need of my presence." With that he turned away from his guest and went in search of his love.

Mia found herself standing among the wild flowers of the king's garden, the moons rays danced on the soft petals and crisp green leaves. Dew dusted the deep green grass, making it shine in the dim light.

The faint smell of sweet roses met her senses and soothed her aching heart for a moment. But the pain that clenched her chest was not easily healed.

The footsteps alerted her of another's presence; slowly she turned and met the gaze of the Elven king.

He looked almost ethereal in the moonlight, his pale blonde hair glowed, his pale skin shined, and his sky blue eyes reminded her of the sparkling ice of winter. But unlike normal his gaze was as warm as the spring sun, and his presence soothed the ache within me.

I gazed upon him as he moved closer and closer, all the while he remained silent. The silence was not an awkward or tension filled one, it was comforting and more intimate than any diction.

In a sudden movement his arms were wrapped around me in a loving embrace, again assuring me that no choice of word could ever out way his actions. In the silence of night all that could be heard was the quiet whisper in her ear, "I love you…"


End file.
